villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Can't Be Erased
"Can't Be Erased" is a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) for the video game Bendy and the Ink Machine. The song comes from several characters perspective including Sammy Lawrence, Bendy, Boris and Henry speaking of their mysterious past. Lyrics I'm the dancing Demon Watch me twirl and hop and spin I'm quick to give a smile But I won't forget your sins Hahahahaha Ah ah ah! The wonders of imagination Welcome home dear friend How long we've all been waiting Let's create a masterpiece, breathe life into your dreams! All you gotta do is start up the machine I'm the product of an artist Whose creations bring delight Upon this somber threshold Imagination comes to life Just free yourself from reason Soon you'll see in black and white Call me a seed of evil But what's that mean If I'm conceived within your mind? Leaking from the ceiling Ink is bleeding through the lines Is that your heart that's beating Or illusion you're alive? Collect what's necessary Keep appeasing the divines It's me you should be believing Cuz he's deceiving you with lies Holy Conniption - has it been thirty years? It appears Mickey Mouse might've been murdered here Lifeless pie-cut eyes - I have learned to fear Kinda reminds me why I quit workin' here Why did I come, lemme go home, I should be leavin' Whatever happened, don't wanna know What are these demons? Guess If I gotta be stuck here Then I might as well investigate Secrets are unlocking - but too bad the exit ain't Despite this mask of happiness I drown in dark despair The world may be your canvas What you paint on it, beware! The pen is mightier than the sword It has no limitation Don't refrain, this ink will stain And nothing can erase us now Can you describe the face you saw? Could it be one you recognize? We'd never harm the hand that draws Imagination cursed us all with life Shamed and defaced Scathed and disgraced Tainted by hatred And can't be erased Creators betrayed us We've got it on tape We've written your fate And it can't be erased I was not always a monster Once I was somebody's muse Innovation made us stronger But that power was abused The machine is thumping And the ink is pumping Now you need to run Because the demon's coming I really need help, someone send a telegram I'm surrounded by upside-down pentagrams I don't have a guide Just little bit of candlelight With an axe that I don't know how to handle right That little devil darlin's on a lot of reels Long as he's on one, he cannot be real Stop the projectors, Bendy's off his reel Got a feeling he and Joey got a deal An unholy bargain, a demonic seal With a master plan, that I must reveal Won't be long till this ink's all congealed Upon my body, head to toe all concealed But a little bit of bleach should do the trick I'll never watch another damn cartoon - I quit! Look at you, you're scared of a moving pic Hey Bendy, how'd you get that tutu to fit? I'm blinded by this evil growing My heart is full of people-loathing With secrets that I keep from showing I am the wolf in sheepish clothing Flood the shop, with ink a-flowing Push it to the brink of blowing We hope you don't think of going Weigh you down to keep from floating Come with me, we'll bring you Joey You'll be kept from being lonely Kicking, screaming, sinking slowly Give your soul, it's what you owe me Shamed and defaced Scathed and disgraced Tainted by hatred And can't be erased Creators betrayed us We've got it on tape We've written your fate And it can't be erased Gallery Images Bendy 1.jpg Bendy 2.jpg Video "Can't Be Erased" SFM by JT Music - Bendy and the Ink Machine Rap Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Solos Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Fan Songs